


Loving Through the Glass

by wattle



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: GMM - Freeform, M/M, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 15:55:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10597326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wattle/pseuds/wattle
Summary: As another episode draws to a close, Rhett moves in for a kiss through the glass.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I used to be a major Rhink shipper (not as much anymore) and i remember seeing this episode and fangirling heaps. I saw it again the other day, and quickly wrote this.
> 
> Episode: News Musical: Wedding Fail  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=miz8_h3BrU0
> 
> NOTE: I do not necassarily want Rhink to be real! I just think they are super cute as bffs, and in fiction (art, AU writings and just general fan fiction) would be a pretty cute couple. I know the have their beautiful wives, and i wouldn't want anything to happen to their relationships.

“I’m gonna love you through this glass, like its not even there” Rhett sang. “In fact I’m gonna kiss you, through this glass.”

Rhett leaned in, trying to contain his laughter. He pressed his lips against the glass between him and his lifelong best friend. His eyes darted to the right and he saw the crew members, some of which silently laughing, others smiling wildly. They, along with Rhett and Link, loved this job. The lights shone bright and it was hard to focus on the crew members behind them, so he returned his eyes back to Link. Link was hesitant, but couldn’t just stop. They had already filmed most of the episode. Sometimes, not very often, they would start filming an episode, and not like how it was going, and start again. But this was the end of the musical. There was no chance of stopping now. Link had to go along with it. It wouldn’t be that bad, they weren’t actually making contact. 

Link pressed his lips to the glass, over where Rhett’s were. He couldn’t help it, he started laughing. Spit flew and the glass on his side was wet and fogged up with their breath, which only caused them to laugh more. They pulled away, Rhett making a comment on how wet it was, and Link was shocked. For a brief moment, they locked eyes, and there was something else Rhett saw in his friend's eyes. They shok it off, Link laughing to hide his pure shock.

After a few moments of utter laughter, Rhett fixed his wig and said, “Well there you go, uh, the uh, the uh” He was a little surprised at what had happened. “That was the story of Neil and Amy, and uh, how they loved each other through the glass. In fact, i wanna make an announcement right now, that’s the play that we’re gonna start writing, right now. It’s gonna be a big Broadway hit, called Loving Through the Glass. It’s about a man and a woman spending a year apart, and only having conjugal visits, and just, glass interactions.” He heard Link mutter ‘oh god’ beside him.

“You know what time it is,” Link sighed.

Normally they would keep filming, and just insert the video of a fan after. Maybe chop a few seconds of chatter out. Rhett took the opportunity and turned to Link and tried to meet his gaze. Link looked at him. There was definitely something in his eyes. Their eyes were locked, for several silent seconds. The laughter and smiles had wiped from their faces. 

“Uh, guys?” one of the crew members said. But Rhett and Link weren't listening. Link swallowed, nervous, confused. He moved slightly closer, not noticeable by the crew members, they were too far away. But Rhett got it. He nodded slightly, and moved in. 

Their lips pressed together, for real this time. Rhett’s eyes were closed, but he hears shocked gasps from the crew. He felt Link smile against his mouth. Rhett dared to take the strange kiss a little further, and pushed his tongue between his best friend’s lips. Their tongues intertwined, wrestling between each other’s mouths. Rhett and Link had kissed before. They had grown up together, and some of their teenage years had been… confusing… but they had never made it a continuous thing. They hadn’t kissed or even talked about it in many years. What was happening now, was certainly not expected.

They paused, foreheads resting together and breathing deeply. 

“The- the acting didn’t have to be that realistic..” A small voice perked up. It was Stevie, standing, ready to walk over and separate the two. 

Link looked at the their team, and blushed. “Oh my G..” he whispered. He continued to stutter out some half words, but Rhett cut him off.

“Is the camera still rolling?” He asked. A shocked cameraman nodded. 

Link pulled the wheel over and spun it, while Rhett began speaking about Earbiscuits to the blinding lights, focused cameras and the surprised Mythical Team.


End file.
